


Turn Back the Clock

by gonnaflynow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Car Accidents, Crying, M/M, a lot of crying, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helpless, helpless, his hands are tied and he can do nothing but watch as his reason for living is washed away. </p><p> </p><p>chapter upon chapter of Erwin watching Levi bite it, in the most awful ways I can think of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Back the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> this morning I found [a text post](http://snk-sexual.tumblr.com/post/108353726216/elspeth-suns-champion-imagine-your-favourite) and proceeded to go crazy with ideas in the tags. this is one of the ideas, with more to come as I feel inspired to write them.

They didn't even see the truck coming in the haze of dusk. Deep orange light danced across Levi's face, serene as he kept an eye on the road in front of him, in front, not to the side, it was never a consideration. The route was calm for a Friday evening. Levi allowed himself a full stop at the sign and a long moment's glance at Erwin, dozing in the passenger seat, before proceeding slowly into the intersection. He was just about to reach for Erwin's thigh, squeeze it lovingly since he was asleep and would never know otherwise, when a bright light from the left jerked him back into the moment, a moment too late.

Erwin awoke to his shirt, hands, and the dashboard covered in blood. His neck was bent at a funny angle that ached something awful when he tried to sit up – _that wasn't how I remembered things, I didn’t fall asleep like this_ – the right side of his head throbbing deeply in time with his pulse as he struggled to focus his swimming vision. He tried to call out for Levi; no sound escaped his throat. With great difficulty and a considerable amount of pain, he righted his body from its unnaturally twisted position to face the driver's side. 

He wished after the fact, fervently, that he had been thinking straight at the time, that he could have processed what had happened to them and reacted more quickly, or at least prepared himself for the sight in the driver's seat. He wished he had never fallen asleep at all, that he had been Levi’s extra set of eyes and caught something he missed. He wished Levi hadn’t taken the backroads home, or that he hadn’t been delayed in leaving the office in the first place, that the weather was different or their car wasn’t black, and his regrets would haunt him – day and night, awake and asleep – for the remaining years of his life.

Levi's mangled body was crushed between the steering wheel and the door, silhouetted in the dying light. Two rib bones, jagged and angry, protruded from his chest, blood slowly soaking through the fabric around the punctures and tainting his pristine work shirt. A thin line of crimson snaked its way down his chin, eyes wide and glassy as he stared, unseeing, at the vast golden landscape and descending emergency vehicles around them. His left arm had been crushed against the door on impact, but the right was flung across Erwin's lap, unharmed, palm facing up.

Erwin's face crumpled like Levi's broken body, a hoarse sob escaping as the doors to the car were torn off and the jaws of life pulled him into the darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are really appreciated. much love to you all.


End file.
